Allspark-alypse Now
Plot Previously…. The Autobots returned to Earth… where they battled Soundwave. However, a mysterious jet saved them and humans… Starscream. Later… they battled Decepticons for energon, when the Constructicons got new members… and formed Devastator. Devastator found a lot of energon, and later…. Destroyed lots of the city and joined the Decepticons. A pirate named Bludgeon came in search of Golden Energon. Cliffjumper conquered part of his past. He also meets a mysterious figure. Later… when Lockdown came… and Ratchet was about to go offline… the same figure saved him… and was known as Vector Prime. Ratchet killed Lockdown also. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Alpha Trion has gone missing, and Sentinel has gotten a super weapon, the Matrix, and gone to Earth. Kaon is silently floating about Detroit. Megatron, who is now a little recovered, gets reports that the Allspark was stolen…. By another prime. Megatron finds this interesting…. Optimus and Jazz arrive with Omega Supreme. Ratchet and the others welcome them back. Optimus however is not laughing, because he reveals Sentinel has become a traitor. He’s stolen the Matrix and gotten a super weapon to destroy Megatron with. Optimus orders a quest to stop him. It concludes him, Ratchet, Omega Supreme, Safeguard , Bumblebee, and a new guest who arrives there…. Vector Prime! Ratchet brings the Shrinker, and so they leave for a new battle. Sentinel starts entering Kaon airspace when weapons shoot him down. He lands at Toronto, OH, and leaves for Detroit. Later… they see Sentinel enter the Hole of Kaon. They go too, and find him. They try telling him to leave. He won’t leave, and Decepticons attack. He uses his Powermaster Upgrade…. And activates Level 1: Powermaster Energon Sword. They battle the foes when something overcomes Bumblebee. It takes Prime out of the action… and only says…. The Prime of the Last Ages stall fight or not at all, The Chaos Bringer will make the planet fall, The other shall choose his fate, And the Hero shall be the one he will most hate. '' Bumblebee returns, and a crazed Sentinel attacks him. He leaves, and ''finds something.'' '' Meanwhile… outside of Trypticon Prison, Starscream was planning to steal some more Energon for Megatron… when Oil Slick of Team Charr appeared. He told Starscream that he knew things his couldn’t tell. He told Starscream that he’s better than this, socially when he tried to bomb Megatron a million times. As he left, Starscream started seeing Visions of his past – self. Sentinel has found the location of a project called Mirror Mirror. He storms off using Level 2: Jetpack and neutron cannon. He storms off a street. Optimus and Vector follow him, but he’s too fast. Vector Prime calls on the matrix Sentinel has to give Optimus his own Powermaster upgrade. The two primes join up, when Sentinel is battling… Team Charr minus Oil Slick! Sentinel takes on Blackout and Cyclonus. Vector Prime takes on Strika and Optimus the other one. Optimus quickly gets rid of him. Strika is however a little harder. Optimus has to help Vector beat Strika. Cyclonus is revealed to come from a Bad Future where Megatron got the Powermaster upgrade. He knows all the moves, but the two are still defeated. Vector Prime battles Sentinel Prime, and using the blades of Time, sends the two to his dimension. There, Sentinel uses Level 5: Ultimate Fusion Cannon. Vector Prime can’t be touched by him, but when Sentinel gets a Blade of Time, he injures the Ancient Transformer. They use swords to attack each other, and Vector Prime knocks him to the glass. It cracks it, and Sentinel uses his cannon with the sword to injure Vector Prime really bad. It sends him to the glass, sending him across the Multiverse. He tries to return, but it causes two Universal Streams, the Animated Stream and another ( SG Stream ) to start to connect. Soon, they return to Kaon. In Kaon, Omega Supreme is destroying buildings, as more Decepticons attack. Ravage and Lugnut arrives, and attacks. He shoves them off. Devastator arrives, and attacks Omega Supreme. The Two Titans attack each other, destroying Kaon. Devastator uses his drill to hurt Omega. Ratchet helps Omega make the titan become the Constructions. Ratchet finds the codes of all the projects. Project: Mirror Mirror, Project: Megatron, Project: Kaon, it’s crazy. Safeguard is battling Lugnut, and Bumblebee is attacking Ravage. Using his new stingers, Bumblebee is able to shock Ravage away. Shockwave arrives in his tank mode, and attacks Ratchet. Ratchet uses his EMP Generator to knock him out. Omega Supreme is then pushed down by Devastator, who is thrown very far. Sentinel Prime and Vector Prime return, and Sentinel sends the Ancient one far away. As Optimus uses Level 3: Energon Nova Blast to stop Sentinel Prime. However, it sends the Matrix on one side, Optimus on another. Both risk falling to doomsday. Ratchet sees this, and is forced to choose. He decides to save his buddy. Bumblebee saves the Matrix. Sentinel takes it, and blasts Bumblebee. Meanwhile, Omega Supreme is wiping out Decepticons when he freezes. He grabs Optimus, and says…. ''The World of Chaos will burn and raze, The Herald shall end his days, the Lost will return with the powers of Beast, the Leader of Evil shall be given his feast. '' Optimus is asking what’s going on, when Sentinel attacks. He says… “Optimus, call your annoying bots to leave me! I’m going to kill Megatron!” Megatron is watching, and orders all Decepticons to bring him the Allspark Matrix and the Powermaster Upgrade. They’re reward, Megatron’s most favorite spot. Lugnut attacks… for the GLOURIOUS LORD MEGATRON! But, Sentinel sends him flying. The crazy prime tries to attack Omega Supreme, but using the Allspark overloads it. It starts to shock him, changing his Powermaster Upgrade into something else, rusting his body, turning it red, giving in viewing glass that’s in front of a car, changing the shape of his face, and changing his right eye. His spark becomes mutated, and sends him flying. More energy hits Omega Supreme, who falls with SP. He’s okay, but Sentinel is unconscious. The Allspark acts up… and sends Optimus somewhere…. Optimus arrives in a Dojo. There, he sees a cyber-ninja mediated. He realizes it’s Prowl. Prowl reveals he’s in the Well of Allsparks. Not forever, just long enough for him to tell Optimus something. Prowl reveals Sentinel is making everything go crazy. With the Powermaster Upgrade, there’s too much power he has. His battle with Vector Prime has caused ripples in Space-Time. It’s caused one universe to destroy a sun and create a Black Hole, another universe to get a Plague, and in that Same Universe in the far future… to let a crazy techno-organic monster to take control of that Cybertron. They’re universe is also starting to connect with another Universe. More people are dying then people being born. Megatron is getting stronger by the minute, and if Sentinel goes thru with his plan, Megatron will be so strong, it may be impossible to stop him. He reveals he possessed Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Omega Supreme, telling those lines to warn him. Optimus says he’ll try. Prowl thanks him, and warns him that if he doesn’t stop Sentinel…. The Universe will be destroyed by a greater enemy. Optimus returns… and is put in Stasis Cuffs, like the others. As he asks what’s going on, Ratchet reveals Lugnut got the jump on them with the others, and captured them. Megatron sits on his throne, gloating on how they’ve brought three of the most powerful things in the Universe to him. Sentinel goes insane, uses Vector Prime’s sword to cut the cuffs, takes the Matrix, and stuffs it into Megatron’s spark chamber. Megatron smiles, as the Allspark heals Megatron… and makes him Marauder Megatron. With his new body…. Megatron laughs…. Powerful again! Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100